Trabuco
Description Trabuco is one of the Forlorn, a race of aliens known for their toughness. Trabuco himself reflects this: his damage and durability are hard to match. He wields a Magnum .88 Duple, a giant gun that can be switched between armor-piercing energy blasts and heavy physical shells that scatter, hitting many targets. His biology allows him to digest Etherium as well as quickly regurgitating it, remaining unharmed by the radiation that causes damage to other beings. He is a premium hero who can be unlocked by paying $4.99 as an in-app purchase. Stats Abilities Magnum .88 Duple Trabuco can swap the ammo in his gun between heavy physical shells that deal area damage and energy blasts that travel farther and can pierce shields and armor. Trabuco always starts a battle with the shotgun ammo and has it upon respawning or teleporting even if he had the energy ammo prior to that. Trigger: First skill button Cooldown: Instant Muzzle Booster * Increases Trabuco’s range with all attacks by 33%. Homemade Ammo * Increases Trabuco’s damage by 50%. Shotgun *Deals physical damage, meaning shields and armor can negate it. *Causes small eruptions around his target, dealing area damage. *Individual eruptions seem to not deal damage themselves; rather, 3 bursts of area damage occur at the same time, making most enemies in range take the same amount of damage. *The multiple bursts makes the shotgun useful for targets that always take 1 damage per hit, such as Portals. Energy Blaster *Trabuco’s range is about 25% longer than what is shown in-game when he has the energy version of the gun. *Trabuco’s damage is no longer physical, so it is more effective against hulking armored foes. *The energy blast completely bypasses shields created by Surge Protectors and other enemies, allowing Trabuco to kill them faster than other units could. Etherium Digestion Trabuco eats a piece of Etherium, metabolizing it as a potent healing agent. Few can chew a rock of Etherium, but even less could survive eating it! Soylent Green *Trabuco emanates deadly radiation for awhile. *Deals 10 damage per second for 5 seconds to enemies near Trabuco. Gargle Blaster *Trabuco spits a glob of digested Etherium after using the skill. *Glob deals the same damage as his shotgun attack and has the same range, but a smaller area of effect. Heals: 1000 HP Duration: 5 seconds Cooldown: 20 seconds after duration ends (25 total) Resilience Trabuco‘s toughness as a Forlorn trooper grants him a chance to resist a deadly attack. When dealt a fatal blow, Trabuco is stunned for 10 seconds. If he is attacked again, he cna be killed, but if not, he will recover and continue fighting. Diplomats can put shields around him for protection in this state. Trigger: 1/3 chance after taking fatal damage. Duration: 10 seconds Clash Royale * Trabuco doesn't receive extra damage from melee enemies Tough as Nails * Trabuco’s many scars give him a chance to ignore some enemy damage. * 20% chance that any attack directed at him to deals no damage. Dialogue Trabuco has a deep, masculine voice. Any “tough guy” would envy his vocal chords. Hero Room Selection *“Somethin’ to shoot at?” *“Always bet on blue!” In-Game Selection *”Hey, what up chief?” Moving *“It’s on.” *“Hey, you. I’m no tourist.” *“Watch this.” *“Ooh yeah!” *“Win this!” *“Lemme at ‘em.” *“Do you have a target?” *“Pain train incoming!” In a Group *“Let’s shock and awe!” *”Bring down the thunder!” *”Rise to the challenge!” *”Expendables, move it.” Annoyed *“Do you feel lucky... punk?” *“This is an 88 magnum... The most powerful gun in the galaxy.” Waiting for Deployment *”REALLY testing my patience...” *”Yo you don’t need me fightin’?” Skill Use Switching from Shotgun to Energy gun: *”Say hello to my little friend!” Switching from Energy gun to Shotgun: *”This... is my BOOMstick!” Etherium Digestion! *”Crunching... tasting!” Death *“I’m coming to get you!” Gallery F5C0B550-3AFD-4C8E-AD63-D8BCBA5BE287.jpeg|“Say hello to my little friend!”|link=Trabuco 81A0D349-875C-4CB5-892D-837BEB9E2FBB.jpeg|“This... is my BOOMstick!”|link=Trabuco D6A785CB-C15F-41DD-A5AD-63D07F5593AA.jpeg|“Crunching...”|link=Trabuco 1721BB90-D123-4051-A940-E9B9102506A6.jpeg|“...Tasting!”|link=Trabuco E4FC82FB-66C6-42D8-9AFF-7F6BF664F422.jpeg|Spitting digested Etherium|link=Etherium 59AE32BE-BB92-4FCF-A627-5A9B274F6C97.jpeg|Etherium impact|link=Etherium 36943C20-A4B5-4F31-A305-052DE4AD5D66.jpeg|Radiation emanated after Etherium Digestion.|link=Etherium FFDFDD19-826F-4121-87B3-333F4E260990.jpeg|Boom.|link=Trabuco Category:Heroes